Sins of the Father
by damageddementia
Summary: I'll do right though. I'll do right-by the both of you." One was the man who 'retired' him, the other was his new protege. But they were connected in ways they never imagined. Written with wrestlefan4 and XxShawns Guardian AngelxX ***Permanent Hiatus***
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This fic is a joint effort written by Seraphalexiel, XxShawns Guardian AngelxX, and Wrestlefan4. We sadly own nothing, although we feel we should get royalties because Creative leeches off of us obviously lol.**_

* * *

**Sins of the Father**

_Father, Father, why have you forsaken me?_

Rowdy Roddy Piper found himself back on Raw, only a few months after he'd shown up as a guest host. Right now he was hanging out in the locker room, smoothing out the front of his trademark kilt. It was getting a little snug around the middle, and he noted not for the first time that he should try and do something with "Piper's Paunch" as the oh-so-witty Vince McMahon had once called it. His relationship with that man was a rocky one. It was a love-hate relationship, usually more of the last description than the first. But Roddy loved wrestling, and that's what won in the end. Wrestling had given him his life, supported his family, and introduced him to so many great men who he loved and cherished dearly. So, despite some personal feelings that he held about McMahon, when he was asked occasionally to come back to Vince's company, he always did so without hesitation.

Tonight he was meant to do a bit where he showed up in Vince's office, confronting him about the "accident" with Bret Hart getting injured in the parking garage. Roddy was going to accuse Vince of being behind it in a low down attempt to get rid of Bret once and for all, since Vince was too spineless to be a real man and face him in the ring. Piper was there to call Vince out, and as Bret's cousin both in real life and in this storyline, he was going to challenge Vince to a match to avenge Bret. There had already been a few hints, such as when Roddy had hosted Raw and challenged Vince to match, which Vince had backed away from as well. Then, there was Cena's spot when he was calling Vince out about the way he treated his employees, Bret's name was dropped, and so was Roddy's. They were just small things that may or may not have given fans something to wonder about, but seeing Roddy again large and in charge, making the bosses varicose vein pop out of his big nose, was sure to be a winner.

Laughter sounded from a corner of the locker room as he finished adjusting the belt on his kilt. He glanced over to see a small group gathered around a TV. set. Triple H, Cena, Shawn Michaels, and others were watching the newest competition—TNA. Roddy sauntered over to get a glimpse, and his lips curled into a small smile when he saw his old buddy and fellow hell raiser Ric Flair.

He stood quiet at the back of the group, with his arms crossed over his t-shirt, and watched as Ric and that kid A.J. Styles—and damn, he really was a lot like Ric, it seemed--confronted Kurt Angle in the ring, of course with a few pretty girls hanging around them for good measure. He noted how most everyone watching the TV was grinning or laughing; clearly none of them took TNA's move to Monday night too seriously. Well, that was except for Michaels. Shawn seemed to notice something none of the others did, because he looked solemnly serious, and even vexed. He seemed to be watching Ric, and yet looking past him. Roddy shrugged, and grabbed up his leather jacket. It was time for him to go tear up the mic, and Vince, just like he loved to.

Meanwhile, while everyone else was laughing at TNA's latest shenanigans, Shawn was taking the time to see what they were bringing to the table. Segment after segment passed without so much as showing anything worth panicking about until the final one. Ric Flair, the man he retired just over a year ago, was standing in the ring with arguably the best wrestler on TNA's roster. The Phenomenal AJ Styles was standing next to Ric, sporting one of Ric's famous Armani suits, cutting a vintage promo about wheeling and dealing. The camera kept at a particular angle so it was easy to watch both Flair and Styles, but what intrigued Shawn the most was the way Flair's eyes seemed to beam.

AJ took a step closer towards Angle leaving Flair standing in the distance looking very proud. Suddenly Flair's hand came to his lips as he was holding a mic of his own.

"Let me tell you something son…"

Shawn watched Ric cut one of his famous, over-the-top promos and when it was over, he cupped AJ's face as he said something to him inaudible because of the theme music. The way Flair held AJ's face and the way the kid smiled back, it was almost as if they…

Shawn shook his head. He'd been doing this a lot lately. Watching TNA as if obligated to watch, but he couldn't help it. He knew he probably should have been angry at Flair for breaking his promise about retirement, but Shawn knew all too well how hard it was to just walk away. If anything, he was secretly happy that Flair was on screen each week. Shawn still considered Ric to be "The Man", a title that Ric insisted on giving him last year. Shawn watched as Ric threw his arm around AJ leading him up the ramp. Each time he would see Ric with AJ, it always reminded him of the last night they hung out together before Ric's official retirement began.

* * *

A lot of people were glad that Wrestlemania was finally over but none were as thrilled as Mr. Wrestlemania himself. Tonight's Raw taping ran a lot longer than usual but that was to be expected because of Flair. Ric Flair, Shawn's idol growing up, was standing in a wrestling ring for the final time in his career thanks to Shawn. Shawn shook his head laughing to himself. It still hadn't really sunk in just yet that he was the guy Ric had chosen to retire him, and to think Shawn always figured it would be Ric's adopted son, and his best friend Hunter. Shawn was still a little trippy over the fact that he was chosen over Hunter, and he had even questioned Vince about it.

"Shawn let it go," Vince said lazily. "Flair chose you, so you should just be proud. Hunter's inducting him into the Hall of Fame; it's no big deal."

Shawn scoffed. Maybe it was no big deal to Vince, but Shawn couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Hunter deserved it more. After all, while Shawn worshipped the ground Ric walked on, it was no secret that Ric called Hunter his adopted son. Shawn could hear lots of voices out in the hall which was his cue to leave. Ric wanted to go out for drinks and insisted that Shawn come along.

"Flair, you're lucky I love you so damn much," Shawn mumbled as he left the arena.

When Shawn got to the bar, he didn't see many of his fellow coworkers. _That's odd. I thought we were all supposed to meet up here?_ Shawn looked around the bar for Hunter, but then he spotted Ric sitting in a booth all by himself staring out the window into the darkness. There were two shot glasses sitting on the table along with a bottle of Jack which was now half empty. Shawn frowned, hoping Ric hadn't drunk all of that.

"Hey, Ric!"

Ric suddenly looked up flashing Shawn a half hearted smile. Shawn hurried to their booth sliding in across from him. Shawn raised the bottle of Jack shaking his head.

"You know all of this isn't good for you. I know this is a celebration but I'd like you to live long enough to enjoy your retirement."

Ric shook his head. "Enjoy my retirement? That's an understatement." Ric slid a shot glass towards Shawn. "Have a drink."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You know I don't drink anymore and besides…" Shawn looked around the room and there was still no sign of any of the others. He sighed. "I'll drive you back to the hotel, now let's go. You don't need to drink anymore."

Ric didn't say anything else. He reached into his pocket throwing a twenty on the table before allowing Shawn to help him to his feet.

"Let's go Naitch. You and I can have our own celebration another time," he soothed.

Ric looked up at him, his eyes red with a weary expression on his face. He suddenly reached out to Shawn, cupping his face like he'd done in the ring earlier that night.

"Ric? Are you alright?" Shawn asked. He was starting to worry about Ric, and wondered if it was really okay to take him back to his room alone. As if he suddenly remembered where he was, Ric shook his head and laughed, although it sounded horribly forced.

"Yeah, let's go kiddo."

Minutes later Shawn was leading a drunk, half asleep Nature Boy to his hotel room. Though the ride back to Ric's room was fairly short, Ric had passed out in the car, out cold. It took Shawn forever to wake him up. It wasn't Shawn's style to just shake people, and he cared for Ric so much that he didn't have the heart to toot the horn, which was his way of waking Hunter on the road. It took Shawn a few minutes to get Ric up long enough to get him out of the truck. Once they reached the hotel, one of the bus boys was only too happy to help get Ric in the elevator. Shawn signed an autograph for him, and it was as if the incident never happened.

"Alright Naitch, let's get you into bed," Shawn said pulling a mumbling Ric behind him. Shawn sort of propped Ric against the wall as he pulled the covers back, getting the bed ready, when he heard a sudden muttering.

"Son…my son…I'm so sorry."

Shawn shook his head. Ric was talking in his sleep again which struck Shawn as funny coming from a man who used to all the time talk about things like that in his promos. Getting caught up was something the great Ric Flair would never do. He was the master of kiss stealing, among other things. Shawn shook his head, laughing a little as he pulled Ric towards the bed. Seeing Ric like this reminded Shawn that even though he was his idol Ric Flair, he was still just as human as everyone else on the roster.

"Son…like your mother," Ric mumbled as Shawn pushed him into bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Shawn laughed. He had no idea what Ric was going on about, but he had learned from watching the Discovery Channel that it was best not to wake a sleep walking person. So Shawn did the next best thing- which was to pretend like he knew what was happening.

"Shawn…Shawn…where's my son?"

Shawn sat on the edge of the bed near Ric, looking down at the older man. "Your son?" Shawn asked jokingly. "Maybe he's at home with his mother." Ric turned away from Shawn, his eyes filling with tears. "Ric? Ric, what's wrong? Ric!" Shawn cupped his face until finally Ric broke down again.

"I can't do this anymore," he choked. "My son…my son…" Ric slowly turned his head to meet Shawn's gaze, a look of utter remorse on his face. Shawn was scared. He'd never seen Ric like this before and was seriously considering calling Hunter.

"Ric…Ric what's…?"

Ric slid his hands over Shawn's arms, all the way to his face drawing him in. Shawn allowed himself to be pulled in, his stirring blue eyes meeting dashing hazel ones. Ric just smiled. "Her eyes, but my charm." Ric pulled Shawn close enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I love you. It just took me a while, ya know? I'll do right though. I'll do right... by the both of you."

Ric's eyes closed again, and after a few moments, he was sound asleep again. Shawn pulled the blanket up over Flair's chest smiling down at the man before him.

"Love you too Ric…even if you are a little trippy."

* * *

Roddy barreled back into the locker room, feeling better than a million bucks. The smile on his face was wide and highly amused, as he recalled the look on McMahon's face. That was one of the brilliant things he loved about doing everything without it being scripted before hand—the show through of real emotions was a lot more evident. The look of shock and awe, and eventually eye-twitching anger that twisted Vince's old mug as Roddy shot lines at him, was just the best thing ever. He strived for those moments when Vince's eyes looked ready to pop, and when the nervous beads of sweat sprouted up along his silvery hairline. Those moments were better than any paycheck ole wrinkle bags—er, money bags--could put into Rod's hand at the end of the day.

"Ha! I love to make that ugly dog squirm." He mused to himself, as he pulled his jacket off and walked towards the row of the lockers.

Yeah, the confrontation tonight had gone well. It was all going to end much how Bret had. The Rowdy One was due to show up on a few more shows, rattle McMahon's cage, try to get a match out of him, and then be taken out by Batista in the parking garage (damn those hellacious structures and their snares of danger), and rendered unable to avenge his cousin. It was all going to lead up to some angle Creative wanted for Mania where Cena was going to be the Superman avenger for Legends everywhere, against the evils of McMahon and his henchman Dave Batista.

Roddy dumped his jacket onto the bench, and noticed for the first time how quiet the room was. The TV had been switched off, and he thought the place had been all but abandoned. It seemed like it was just him and his skirt wearing shadow, the pussy. He propped one of his feet up on the bench and began to unlace it, when a light tap against his shoulder caused him to glance back. It was Shawn, touching him timidly.

"Geeze Heartattack Kid, don't go sneakin' up on an old guy like that!" He joked, turning to Shawn, only to find him looking all but in a jovial sort of mood. His eyes were clearly conflicted, and he nervously twirled a strand of golden hair around one of his fingers. "What's eatin' you up, besides that Helmsley kid? Alright, bad joke…I'm sorry."

He laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder, and put all ribbing aside. There was a time for it, and there was also a time for seriousness. Despite being known for his wise-cracks and sarcasm, Roddy was also known for his never-fail advice and wisdom, or so said the rumors. When he had gotten so wise, he sure as hell didn't know. If he really did have such amazing advice, he wondered often why he'd never bothered to take any of it for himself when he was a young, crazy pup.

"Tell Poppa Piper about it." He urged, squeezing Shawn's shoulder a bit.

Shawn hovered over Rod for a minute wondering how best to ask. It was eating him up inside, but he didn't want to just blurt out his question no matter how anxious he was. Besides, a part of him felt like he was over reacting, but that was hardly the case if the same memory kept clouding his thoughts during TNA each week. Shawn sighed. _Now or never I guess_.

"Rod, I need to ask you something about Ric. I know he's your friend but...I got to know."

Roddy narrowed his eyes a little, feeling an eerie tingle pop out over his skin for no reason. He had this sudden feeling creeping up along his spine, and something Ric had told him years ago seemed to stir under the dust of filed memories. He hoped what Shawn had in mind wasn't as serious as what was lurking in the back of his.

"Go ahead Shawn, what is it?"

Shawn turned his back on Rod for a moment, closing his eyes as he remembered Ric's words. "Shawn? Shawn where's my son?" he asked softly to no one in particular. "Her eyes, but my charm," he continued on, his voice as empty as the room itself. "I love you. It just took me a while, but I'll do right though. I'll do right by the both of you." Shawn finished, feeling both the emotion Ric conveyed it with and the confusion he himself had when he heard it.

The room was now uncomfortably silent, and Shawn had feeling Rod knew something because the tension was so think, Shawn was finding it hard to breathe now. The hairs on arms were standing and he had goose-bumps. "What's it mean Rod?" he asked sternly, that hard Texas drawl coming off a little rougher than usual. He suddenly felt the need to be angry, but for what, he didn't know. "And Rod, don't lie to me."

Words were stuck in the veteran's throat like a sudden jam of traffic, dead stopped on the freeway. Rod knew. He knew exactly what it meant and after all this time, here it was finally leaking up to the surface like a slow weeping wound.

"Shawn..." Roddy couldn't say much else, the actual memory linked to what Shawn was unknowingly referring to crashed to the front of his mind, and suddenly it was 1978.

* * *

Roddy was sharing a room with Ric, as they did often when out on the road together. Now was a great time of their lives. Both their careers were sky-rocketing upwards in the business. They'd only known each other for a short time, but had clicked the moment they'd met, becoming instant best friends. It seemed like they were two parts of one, and they could often be found together raising all sorts of hell both in and out of the ring.

Lately though, Roddy could easily see that something was eating at Ric. He'd tried to ask him about it before; out of concern for a guy he truly loved and held dear. However, Ric always avoided whatever was haunting him, and Rod had finally taken to not prying any further. Right now he was just stretched out on the bed, and would have been enjoying a moments rest had he not been preoccupied with Ric pacing, and mumbling to himself.

"Ric...damn man, can you calm down?"

Ric hardly heard Rod, his mind breaking under the stress. He told himself he could forget about the beautiful blond woman from all those years ago, the woman with the blue eyes and the shining smile, but it seemed as if karma had other plans. Everything he had so carefully built up threatened to collapse around his head; the success he clawed for under crisis from the ghosts of his past, and now his present. He turned to his best friend, trying to find something to cling to, but he couldn't escape the racing thoughts.

"I can't," he said, bringing his hands to his head. "I worked so hard, I can't... but God, I... I can't."

"Naitch, are you trippin' out on me?" Roddy rolled from the bed and went to Ric, stopping his frantic pacing by placing his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, it can't be that bad...can it?" The look on Ric's face had him legitimately worried, and a thought hit Rod."Does this have to do with us and... y'know?" Roddy asked. It was the only thing he could think of that might jeopardize Ric's career should the depths of their friendship be brought into the open. But then again, one of them wore a "skirt" and the other wore sequined robes, so maybe it wasn't all so expertly hidden, even though they tried hard to keep it in private. He took one of Ric's hands, and linked their fingers. "It is that, isn't it? Listen, if it is I don't want to be the reason--"

Ric shook his head, the warmth from Rod's fingers giving him the strength to respond. "No. No, it isn't. It has nothing to do with you." He gulped, trying to make himself reveal everything to his best friend. "Pipes, I- I was only sixteen, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't ready to be a father, I couldn't raise a child! So I left, thinking I was doing right by him, but I must've been wrong, because I'm being punished right now."

"Ric, we all fuck up when we're sixteen...oh believe me. I sure as hell know I couldn't have been no father at that age, and what do you mean about being punished? I hardly think you can be punished now just for being scared back then." He gave Ric's hand a little squeeze.

"You don't understand." Ric said, his chest heaving, representing how close to the edge he was. "I did- it happened again. I did it again. This girl I met, she- she's pregnant. And I'm pretty damn sure it's mine." Ric felt a tear leave an acid trail down his face. "I'm going to lose everything, my career, my reputation, you- and I don't know what to do. I can't lose it but I can't do it again. I can't leave another one. I just don't know what to do. Please...help me. I don't know anymore!"

Roddy was at a loss for what to say. He could understand Ric's pain too clearly. He had a wife and young daughter at home himself, and another on the way. He knew firsthand the hardships of having a family and a wrestling career. It was certainly a heavy burden to bear at times. Thinking for a moment, he couldn't even remember the last time he was home to spend a moment with his own family. His pillow that rested empty next to his wife's too often didn't even have a worn dent in it, showing physical proof of just how much time he was away from them. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as his daughters face came to his mind as if she was there.

"I...man, I don't know what to tell ya. You just have to do what you think is best, that's all any of us can do. But y'know, even at best you'd just be barely in and out of the kid's life. I don't know, Ric."

"I can feel it, you know? I can feel he's going to be a boy," he said. He knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. "My first was a boy, you know. Shawn. Hair like corn and eyes like the devil himself. Barely a teenager. And I was never there-" Ric sniffled, holding back anything else that threatened to weaken him. "Pipes, what about my baby- my son? I want to be, I want to be the father he deserves. What if I can't be, though? And what if I still want this too? Don't tell me you don't know. Please, I need an answer. I need something. Anything. What do I do?"

"Ric...I can't tell you that. You have to make this choice for yourself, and just know that I'm here. I'm always here, no matter what happens." He tilted Ric's chin and kissed one of his tear streaked cheeks, and then his trembling lips. "I'm sorry." He wished he could show Ric some answers swirling to life inside a magic crystal ball, but there was no crystal ball, just choices that loomed like oncoming storm clouds.

Ric nodded, feeling the pit deepen in his stomach. He was torn between the unborn child and the life he'd grown to love, and he had no idea where to go next. He just wrapped his arms around Rod's neck and leaned into his chest, sobbing into his shirt. He felt Rod's arms around him, trying to comfort him, but he couldn't feel any of it- all he could sense was the gravity of the choice he had to make.

* * *

"Oh Shawn, oh fuck."

Rod lowered himself to the bench and scratched at his ear out of habit. This whole thing had been lodged in his mind for so many years—sometimes it stayed tucked away in the back, but other times it occurred to him from out of nowhere, and haunted his thoughts like a lost spirit. There wasn't much that kept Roddy Piper up nights, but sometimes this one thing did.

He'd even brought it up to Ric a few times, that maybe he should tell Shawn about everything. The first time he'd suggested it was when Shawn showed up on the wrestling scene. Rod's suggestion for him to out the situation only upset Ric, who was already shocked enough to realize that this was _the_ Shawn. So, Rod tried not to press Ric about it. It was his own past, his own decision, and if Ric wanted to talk, then he would. But now, here was Shawn standing over him asking him what some jumbled words meant, and Roddy was the prize decoder ring in the bottom of the cereal box.

"Shawn…sit down, son." He said, his voice a little rough. He patted the metal bench, and Shawn sat. "Shawn, do you remember when you were sixteen? Remember how crazy us guys are at that age? Sixteen, that's just a stupid kid gettin' himself into trouble, y'know? Well…see…when Ric was sixteen, he met this girl. He did what most boys do, what with being brainless hornballs and all, and um…well, you know I don't have to give the whole "birds and bees" talk about how babies are made and all that, I think by now you get the point. Ric was scared, and he didn't know what to do about this kid, so he left."

Roddy reached over, and laid his hand on Shawn's knee. His chest was tight with the rest of what he had to say, and it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be the one outing this whole thing, but he couldn't stop now.

_Roddy, promise me you won't tell him. I…I can't tell him right now._

Ric had begged him once with those words when Rod had suggested he talk to a budding Shawn Michaels, and Rod had promised him. He gave his word as a man, as a friend, and more, that he would keep his lips locked and throw away the key. Well, even locks rust and break over time, and it was all spilling out whether any of them wanted this or not. He couldn't stop it; the momentum was just too strong to stand against.

"See, Ric told me in 1978. He almost broke down man, he was having the same thing come round and haunt him again. There was another girl, another baby on the way, another choice to make. We talked, and he cried on my shoulder for a while, and then he went to his suitcase. He took this crumpled up envelope out, and he came back to where we were sittin' on the edge of the bed, and he pulled out a few things. There was a letter, for one. It was from that girl he'd put in the family way when he was a kid. Now that The Nature Boy was at the peak of his career, and well known, well she'd been able to get in contact. He had some pictures…" He trailed off, looking down at his boots, chewing his lip. He was trying not to look at Shawn now. He didn't want to see the look on his face when the truth was revealed.

He remembered the small photos clearly. They were those Kodak instant photos with the wide white boarders. The boy in the pictures was just thirteen, and had a fiery spark to his piercing blue eyes and a mop of dark blond atop his head. In one photo he was wearing a football jersey and gear. Another was at Christmas, as he stood in front of the lit tree, his eyes in the middle of a blink. The third was a typical school portrait. On the back of each picture was the boy's full name and the date of each, printed in a small, loopy script.

"The…the pictures…Shawn, I'm sorry. Those pictures were of you."

Shawn's eyes glared daggers at Rod. Lying--Roddy was lying to him, but what he couldn't figure out was why. Why did he have to lie to him? What was so important about Ric's drunken rambling's that made him spin a tale that preposterous? It was as if Rod was implying…

Shawn shook his head. "No. Rod, look…I don't…have time for this," he snapped irritably. "If it was something that you didn't think I needed to know then you should have said so. Why on earth…?" Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would go so far as to-as to spin such a tale!" he said angrily, his voice cracking. Shawn quickly stood to his feet, ignoring the nagging feeling he had about those pictures. It just couldn't be. "Lies, Rod. All of its lies!" he snapped, hurrying towards the door.

"Now you just wait a minute kid." Roddy reached out and grabbed Shawn's wrist. "I know this is all the shock of a lifetime, but don't you dare accuse me of lying. I would never lie to you about such a thing. This, this is serious." He added, lowering his voice a little. "Listen...it shouldn't have come out this way, I know. I just...it just came out I couldn't stop it." He sighed. "Maybe you ought to call Ric." He let go of Shawn's wrist.

"Call Ric?" Shawn asked, almost cruelly. "For what? So he can add to this bullshit story you just told me?" Shawn shoved the older man against the door, his watery eyes giving him away. "Pictures of me, Rod? My mother sent pictures of me to Ric?" he asked. "Why Rod? Why would my mother send pictures to a man she hardly knows?" he pushed. "Why?"

Shawn's voice sounded almost desperate at this point, as if he was barely holding on - and he was just barely standing on his own two feet because a part of him felt...but it couldn't be. Not Ric, not his idol, and certainly not the deadbeat father he never knew.

"Rod..." His voice cracked again, and it was all he could do not to break down. Shaking his head, he met Roddy's eyes, the realization fighting to overtake him. "Lie to me," he pleaded. "Reassure me that it was all lies. Reassure me that it's not possible, and make me understand that my missing, deadbeat father is not the man I've loved and worshipped all my life. Remind me Rod…lie to me…lie to me," he pleaded before he choked, his attempt to hold back a sob failing with his defenses. He took two, trembling steps forward before falling into Rod's arms, his soul no longer able to shield him any longer. Realization kicked in and it was at that moment that another piece of his 'perfect' life came crumbling down. Ric Flair was his long, lost father.


	2. Chapter 2

The night after everything had come out to Shawn, Roddy couldn't sleep at all. Why the hell had he gone and told him? Well, Shawn had a right to know, didn't he? He kept seeing Shawn's face so devastated, and his words again and again begging him to lie. Then, there was the fact that he'd broken his promise, that he'd betrayed the trust of a man he loved.

Damn it! Well, there was only one thing that felt right to do now— he had to tell Ric. He wanted his old buddy to know before he found out from Shawn that this dirty laundry had finally been aired. He'd thought about calling Ric, but the moment that had came to mind, he knew it wasn't right. Roddy was a man who believed in face-to-face.

That's how he found himself outside Ric's office. He'd easily gotten the woman at the front desk to make time for him. She'd moved someone else a bit in order to give Roddy some time alone with Ric. That kid AJ Styles was hanging around too, probably waiting to see Ric, and that only made Roddy feel worse. With a long sigh, he stood in front of Ric's door. Here goes nothing, and he knocked.

Ric stood up, wondering if he let time get so far away with him that Allen Jones felt the need to knock. The past few weeks felt like something out of a dream; he never thought that he would be here, looking after AJ and mentoring, after everything that had happened. But when Hogan called him up and asked him to turn AJ Styles from promising talent to a true star, it felt like providence- Ric accepted almost immediately.

He opened the door, but the man in front of him wasn't the one he expected. A grin broke out in his face and he laughed as he said, "Come here, you old coot!" He threw his arms around his best friend, Roddy Piper, hugging him close. "Ah, it's good to see you!" He moved away and looked him over. "Didn't expect you, but hey, it's a nice little surprise!"

"Yeah…great to see you too Ric." Roddy said, but not with the usual vigor he'd have for a visit with Ric. There were no jokes, no wide grins or smiling eyes, his face was completely serious and it wasn't right. "Ric…I really need to talk to you about something man." Roddy nervously fiddled with the sleeves on his shirt, and made his fingers stop by shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. For a man who loved to talk, he was finding it really hard to find the words right now.

In his excitement, Ric couldn't see how nervous Roddy was. Instead, he said, "Can it wait a moment? I want to introduce you to someone." Without waiting for an answer, Ric looked around, trying to find AJ. Once he caught sight of him, he motioned for him to come over. AJ hesitated, thinking it was best to leave his new mentor to his reunion. After all, his friend was Rowdy Roddy Piper- AJ couldn't help but be nervous around him. "Come on, AJ, come over."

AJ walked over and, as soon as he was in front of Rod, Ric put his hand on AJ's shoulder. "AJ, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Rowdy Roddy Piper." Then, he turned to Rod, unable to keep the pride off his face. He knew he shouldn't take such pride in AJ, especially since he just started working with him now, but he couldn't help it. He beamed as he said, "Rod, this is Allen Jones."

"Hey son." Rod forced a smile, and dug his hand out of his pocket to shake AJ's hand. "Nice to meet you, I've seen you in the ring, you look real promising. You remind me a lot of your fa— Flair." He quickly managed the save. "Good kid you have here under your wing Ric." He said patting AJ's shoulder. "He's gonna be a star."

AJ shook Rod's hand, just smiling- he had no idea what to say, hearing a legend like Piper talk about him like that. Finally, he said, "Thank you. And it's an honor to meet you, sir." Something about what Rod said bugged him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was how he said he reminded him of Flair; AJ felt nothing like the Nature Boy. The suits just didn't feel right to him; but he was willing to be tutored by one of the best, and if Ric said a suit would work better, he tried to believe him.

"I know, right?" Ric grinned. "I can tell. AJ's got the potential to go to the top." Ric turned to AJ, patting his shoulder again. "Can you wait a few more minutes while Rod and I talk? I know I had you waiting a little, but..."

AJ put up a hand. "No, it's fine. Go ahead, catch up with your pal." Ric smiled and turned to Rod, motioning for him to follow.

"Come on Pipes, we can talk in here."

Roddy's eyes moved around Ric's office, as he scratched at his ear in that habit of his, trying to figure out what to say, or rather how to say it. "AJ doesn't know, does he?" He finally asked, sinking into one of the chairs near Ric's desk.

Ric shook his head. "I could only imagine how that conversation would go. Hi, I'm Ric Flair. I've been hired to mentor you. Oh, and I'm also the man who left your mother pregnant thirty one years ago." Ric shook his head. "He's better off not knowing... And besides, he doesn't need my name overshadowing his when they talk about his accomplishments. AJ Styles is the star of TNA; not Ric Flair's son." Ric sat down and smiled at Rod. "So, what was so important that you came all the way here to see me?"

Roddy fidgeted in his chair. He studied the face of the man behind the desk. It was a familiar face, and one that was so happy right now, after he'd been through so many various ups and downs. Now, here was Roddy about to tell him how he'd ruined it all by talking. He rubbed at his forehead, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"Ric… something crazy happened after Raw Monday. Shawn asked me a question about something you'd said to him once, and uh…damn Ric, it's just been on my mind for so long, I didn't mean to break my promise to you." He looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment to hold himself together, and then forced his gaze back to Ric's. When you have something to say to a man, you look him in the eyes and say it, even if it's painful. "Shawn…Shawn knows."

Ric froze. The previous feelings of pride and happiness all washed away in those few moments; he could almost hearing the sounds of the life he'd built around him fall down. He gulped, no idea how to respond to this. He stood up and began pacing, trying to straighten out his thoughts. Finally, he stopped, putting his hands on the desk to keep himself from doing anything he'd regret. "You told him?"

"Yeah, I told him. I didn't mean to... Ric please believe me, I'm sorry." Roddy's voice cracked a little, but he managed to hold his emotions back. He was just thinking of Ric crying on him all those years ago, the pain in his voice, as he made Rod swear to help him keep his secrets. "I never wanted to betray your trust, it's just... it's ate at me for so long and when he asked it just...happened."

Ric turned to Rod, hearing the pain in his voice, and he knew he couldn't stay mad at him. He walked over to Rod and put his hands on his shoulders, shaking his head. "No Rod... this is my fault. I shouldn't have expected you to carry my burden with me." He looked down, biting his lip in frustration. "I just hoped this day would never come." He looked back at Rod, and he said, "This is my mess, Rod. And I'm the one whose going to have to clean it up." He moved away, thinking about his children. The ones he left, the ones he never cared for like he should have.

He could only imagine the questions Shawn had. How did Shawn feel, knowing that his birth father was never too far away? And what about AJ? As of now, he was completely oblivious to the truth; Ric had taken good care to keep his involvement in their lives secret. And it worked for so long... "I feel like it's 1978 all over again," Ric said quietly.

Roddy pulled Ric down into his lap, and held him there. It had been a long time since he'd held Ric like this, and he only wished it was under different circumstances. "Same shit, different day." Roddy said dully, and it really seemed true. "But Ric, know that I'm still here even though I fucked up. I'm still here if you need me or want me for anything- any time, any place, I love you man." He hugged Ric a little tighter.

Ric hugged closer to Rod, gaining some comfort from the arms of the man he cared for, far stronger and for far longer than almost anyone in his life. "Thank you," he whispered. He couldn't imagine how confused Shawn must be. He was going to have to tell him. And if he was going to tell one, he had to tell the other. "Rod, I'm going to tell them. Tell them both everything."

"If you need someone along for support, just let me know. I'm the one that spilled it all anyway." Roddy sighed, still feeling bad about betraying Ric's trust.

Ric nodded. "I'd... I'd love that. Just, don't tell AJ anything yet. I want to tell them everything together." He stood up, wishing he can go back into the warm arms. But he had to stand; it gave him the posture to feel he could take charge. "Let me just find out where Shawn is. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can try to mend things with them." He pulled out his phone, dialing the one person he knew could help- Hunter.

* * *

Shawn had been acting really strange for the last few days and it was really starting to worry Hunter. He'd cornered Shawn twice in the locker room but every time Shawn would snap his head off and go on about this business. Well not this time. It was so bad now - whatever it was - that it was starting to affect his work life. He was moody all the time and just wasn't exactly the person you wanted to be left alone with after the shows.

Hunter stood outside Shawn's room door. Thanks to his charming ways, he was able to convince the clerk downstairs to give him the other key to Shawn's room. _Sweet girl,_ he thought. _Too bad I'm gay_. Hunter, as quietly as he could, opened Shawn's door. Much to his surprise, the blonde was lying across the bed asleep. Hunter sighed. _Maybe I should just..._ The vibrating of his pocket alerted him to his ringing phone. Hunter pulled it out, surprised to see that it was none other than Ric.

"Hey Ric! What's going on man?" he answered, as quietly as he could.

Ric sighed, hearing Hunter's voice. It made the whole thing too real; half of him was hoping it was some kind of nightmare that he'd just wake up from. "Hello H," Ric said, "Look, I need to ask you a favor, and it's kind of important- can you tell me where Shawn is right now?"

Hunter glanced over at the sleeping figure on the bed. "He's...here. I'm in his room - uninvited of course, but he's been acting so funny lately that I was about make him tell me what's bothering him. I can't stand to see him so torn up about things. But uh...He's sleep, but you best believe I'm about to wake him. Why? You need to see him or something?"

"More than you know," Ric shot a look at Rod, getting strength from his friend's presence. He suddenly thought about how everything could change, if he revealed everything. For Shawn, for AJ... but there was no turning back now. Enough was enough; it was time for a change. "So, can you tell me where you guys are? And... well, it would be nice if you kept my visit a surprise, okay?"

Hunter was pretty sure something was up but he didn't dwell on it too much. If anything maybe Ric heard about Shawn's behavior and was coming to offer some fatherly advice. Either way it worked for him. He could use another voice of reason. (I laugh at this) Hunter quickly gave Ric the directions to the hotel then it was all set. Hunter hung up the phone then took a seat on the edge of the bed watching his best friend sleep. _Its for your own good,_ he thought.

Ric hung up the phone, ready to do whatever he needed to do. He looked over at Rod and said, "Come on, Pipes. And remember, not a word to AJ." He walked to the door and opened it, heading straight for AJ, knowing that Piper was following him."Hey Ric," AJ said, as soon as he saw the Nature Boy heading towards him, "Ready to go?" Ric tried to keep his face calm, not wanting to scare AJ, AJ saw through him right away. "Are you okay?"

Ric nodded. "Well, AJ, Roddy and I are going to do something very important, and I was wondering if you could come with us. We need a third pair of hands for this job. Can you help?"

AJ nodded. "Sure. No problem. Do you think this would take long?"

"It would take a fair amount of time," Ric said, knowing he was avoiding the truth, but he wanted AJ to follow him. He wasn't sure how things would change once AJ realized what was really going on; he still wanted to keep him by him while he could. If AJ was going to hate him after all was said and done, he wanted to hold onto the kid's good graces for those final moments.

"Okay." AJ followed Ric and Roddy out the car, wondering what they needed him for. But Ric had been nothing but kind to him since he began mentoring him, so AJ was more than willing to help him out.

* * *

Hunter knew that Ric wouldn't be long because Impact was always taped at Universal. Hunter wanted to let his friend sleep a little longer but the talk was more important. Hunter pressed his lips to Shawn's ear. "Shawn," he whispered. "Shawn sweetie? Wake up baby. Wake up. You have company." Shawn rolled over on his back and groaned, muttering something about being tired. Hunter reached over pulling the strands of hair out of his face. "I know, but you got to wake up. We need to have a little chat before your company gets here."

Shawn finally opened his eyes, frowning when his eyes finally adjusted. "Hun-Hunter. What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I got the key from the clerk downstairs because you wouldn't talk to me today or any of those other times I tried to corner you. You've been acting strange, Shawn, and even Vince has taken notice."

Shawn quickly sat up shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it– not this, not now. "Hunter stop it!" he snapped. "I'm fine and be sure you tell Vince that the next time you're both somewhere trying to diagnose me."

Hunter stared at Shawn in disbelief, a little hurt that his friend would even accuse him of such a thing. "Shawn you know I'd never call you crazy so stop it. I'm not here to listen to another one of your fucking temper tantrums! I'm here because I give a damn about my best friend!" he growled.

"Yeah, you give a damn," he scoffed. "Since when?"

Shawn rolled off the bed and started for the door but Hunter stopped him. He grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. "What the hell is your fucking problem?" he screamed, his temper getting the best of him. "You've been acting like a little bitch for days and as your best friend I've held my tongue, but no more Shawn. I've always been there for you, but I refuse to let you talk to me that way right now. For almost a week, you've been so cold to me and a lot of others. Poor Cena – that kid fucking worships you and you take his head off all because he offered to give you a ride. You looked fucking exhausted – much like you do now– only it was worse."

As Hunter stood there screaming at Shawn, he never realized how much he was actually breaking Shawn. Shawn shaking so badly now that a part of him wanted to deck Hunter in the face. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. "Just shut…UP! You have no fucking idea what I've been carrying around for a week so—"

"SO THEN FUCKING TELL ME SHAWN!" Hunter screamed, shaking him roughly, hoping to snap him out of it. "Tell me what's going on with you! I'm your best friend and if you cant tell me then who can you tell?"

"My life's a lie!" he screamed, tears finally spilling over. "My life's a fucking lie! All of it– everything I've ever known is a lie!"

Hunter squeezed Shawn's shoulders, taking a deep breath so he could speak calmly. "Shawn? What are you talking about? Is this another one of your—"

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them both, each man wearing faces of equal annoyance. "Who's that?" Shawn asked. "No one knows what room I'm in except you and Vince. Did you call Vince Hunter?" Shawn asked coldly. There was another knock, this one a little louder than before. "Ah forget it. I'll fucking get it." Shawn didn't even bother to wipe his eyes as he stormed towards the door slinging it open, but just as quickly attempting to slam it back shut, but a firm hand and a foot in the door kept it from closing all the way.

* * *

AJ just followed Ric, unsure of what they were doing in the hotel. Once they got there, Ric told Piper to wait at the car before he led AJ into the building, confusing him even more. He thought Ric needed an extra pair of hands; why were they leaving behind Roddy? He wanted to ask what was going on, but he decided holding his tongue was better, seeing the looks on Ric's and Piper's faces. _What are we doing?_ AJ swallowed the question, hoping all would be revealed soon.

They got to a door to one of the rooms and Ric knocked on it. The door opened but, as quickly as it did, the person on the other end tried to slam the door shut. Ric was quicker though, grabbing the door and putting his foot in the way. "Shawn!" Ric shouted, not trying to open the door, "Shawn, we need to talk. Let me in."

"Shawn? Shawn what the hell is your problem?" Hunter asked, grabbing Shawn's shoulder and pulling him from the door so that Ric could come in. He looked from Shawn to Ric back to Shawn again and shook his head. "Shawn this has got to—"

"I don't want him in here Hunter," Shawn growled. "Make him go. I don't wanna see him."

Hunter looked over at Ric. "Ric I— I don't know what's wrong man," he stammered. "Do something! I can't get through to him!"

"And you never fucking will with him standing in my room. I want him OUT!" Shawn screamed. "I don't wanna see him, hear him…I don't even want to breathe the same oxygen. He's a fucking liar and a— a…" Shawn choked, causing Hunter to rush to his side.

"Shawn—"

"Stay away from me!" he cried shoving him away. "You called him here – I hate you too!"

Hunter looked over at Ric, who was slowly making his way into the room. "Ric, Ric I— I'm so confused."

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, looking from the door to him, "Ric, come on, you can't-"

Ric ignored both Hunter and AJ, just saying, "Shawn, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but we have to talk. Please. Just give me a chance to explain." Ric knew what he was about to do was a low blow, but he had to do it. The time was now, and it could possibly be the only way to get Shawn to listen to him. "Shawn, if not for me... do it for your little brother."

"Little brother?" Hunter blurted out. "Ric, man what the hell is going on around here? What about this brother business? Shawn has no—"

But Hunter stopped mid sentence when Shawn finally spun around. His eyes were no longer filled with that spark everyone loved so much and had been replaced by darkness. Cold, dark eyes glared daggers at Ric, and Hunter half wondered if he should be afraid. "Shawn—"

"What… did you say… Ric?" he asked coldly, stressing Ric's name as if it disgusted him to even say it.

AJ gulped, still trying to figure out what was going on. Ric turned to him and nodded his head, silently telling him to come over, but AJ felt frozen in place. What did he get himself into? Did he really want to know? Finally, his legs started moving, almost of their own volition. He felt almost compelled to, like if it wasn't his choice.

Ric grabbed AJ's arm and pulled him the rest of the way, his hold forcing AJ to look at Shawn Michaels. Shawn was taller than he thought he'd be, and although the height difference wasn't too much, it still felt like he was towering over him. This was Shawn Michaels, the man whose name was always linked with the greatest matches of their time, and AJ was watching him unravel.

"Shawn, this is Allen Jones. He's your little brother."

Shawn's eyes remained cold as ice as they rounded on the one Hunter recognized to be AJ Styles. The boy looked equally confused but, unlike Shawn, he was doing better at keeping himself together.

"So this is my little brother huh?" he asked softly, his stern words icy enough to make the hairs stand on your arms. Shawn gave AJ the once over before his eyes rounded back on Ric. "I would accuse you of being a liar but it seems like this was just another one of the many talents the infamous "Nature Boy" possessed," he mocked. "Knocking up silly little gold diggers and abandoning them. You know, can't mess up the Great Ric Flair's routine."

"Shawn…" Hunter started but was immediately cut off.

"No wait, I'm not done," he laughed, though it was hardly anything to laugh about. "So just out of curiosity, Ric, how many more brothers and sisters I got running around here? Three? Four?" he pressed. "No. _No_. You're too _good_ for that," he mocked. "I forgot that you're the King of the Mountain – Space Mountain, AJ – in case _daddy_ hasn't told you the old war stories."

AJ yanked his arm out of Ric's grasp, prompted to action by Shawn's words. "Look, I don't know if it's 'bust the new mentee's balls' day or something, but I didn't come here to hear stories." He then stepped closer to Shawn, saying, "You know, it's one thing to pull a joke, trying to claim Ric's my- oh, I'm sorry, _our_ dad- but keep my mother's name out of your mouth. I don't care who you are; don't you dare talk about her like that again. Goodnight; I'm gone." AJ turned, not caring that his ride was Ric's- he had to get out of there.

Ric reached out, putting a hand on AJ's shoulder, trying to keep him in the room. "AJ, please, wait a minute," Ric said, "I promise you, this isn't a joke. I'm your father, and Shawn's your brother- half brother." He turned AJ around, the anger in his eyes sinking Ric's spirits even more. "AJ, look at me. I'm telling the truth." He turned back to Shawn and said, "You and AJ are the only ones... my sons." He looked at AJ, trying to see if he believed him, but he couldn't read his expression.

Shawn threw his hands up in defeat, a cruel, almost menacing laugh escaping him. "Oh, I'm _sorry,_ Allen. I forgot that every now and then he'd knock up a _good _one, but it doesn't matter to me anymore because you're not my brother. Ric's not my father– Vince McMahon is– which means you are _nothing_ to me," he growled.

Hunter couldn't take this anymore. It was just too much. "Shawn—"

"I'm done talking Hunter and if you want to remain my loyal friend then I suggest you show the father and son duo of TNA the fucking way out!"

"No— Goddammit, Shawn, will you stop—"

"Oh so you're taking his side now?" Shawn snapped. "Oh…oh…" He took a few steps back, wagging his finger. "I forgot. You're Ric's _favorite_; his "adopted" son from Evolution. So there ya go, AJ. Meet Hunter, your _real_ brother."

"Shawn dammit…" Defeated Hunter turned to Flair, glaring daggers at him. "I don't know what the fuck is going on here but if all of this is true then Ric, it looks like you got a lot of fucking talking to do. This? Is this what Shawn's been snapping my head off for all this time?"

"Even if you are my brother, which I'm glad to say you're not-" AJ said, his anger getting the better of him, but Ric interrupted him. "AJ, let me explain," Ric said, his emotions making his voice break, "You can say whatever you like- just let me say my piece." AJ looked into his eyes, seeing the way they watered, and he broke down. He was never one to like to see people cry. If this was a prank, it sure was an elaborate one.

Once Ric was sure AJ wasn't going to interrupt him, he turned back to the door. "Yes Hunter," Ric said, "Shawn's my eldest child." He turned to Shawn, wanting to wrap his arms around him, but he didn't want to make him angrier. "Shawn. I was only sixteen... I was a teenager. What did you expect from me? I was only there for summer vacation, and suddenly, I find out I'm going to be a father. What was I supposed to do?" He turned to AJ. "I was about thirty when you were born- my career was taking off; I couldn't have a kid. I made a selfish decision, but it felt right at the time. There are no excuses for what I did. All I can do is apologize, and try to make amends." He turned back to Shawn.

"Please Shawn, I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to tell you the truth."

The entire time Ric was speaking Shawn just shook his head, his eyes fixated on the floor. _I'm not hearing this…I'm not…Ric's not my father…I won't believe it, I won't… _Strong arms grabbed Shawn from behind pulling him close.

"Shawn…Shawn, listen to what he has to say," Hunter coaxed. "Let him say his piece."

"Why should I listen? Why the _hell_ should I listen to anything else he has to say?" Shawn wrestled away from Hunter and stalked over towards Ric towering over him. "I want to hit you so bad right now Ric," he choked. "I want to…I want to make you hurt just like I'm hurting now – just like I hurt all those years until Vince started protecting me. He…he treated me as if I was his own son. When I got in trouble or started acting out, he was there for me as if I was his own. He never punished me; instead opting to take me under his wing – giving me something I never had. A father. And as much as I'd love to hit you right now, I can't," he cried. "I can't because as much as I hate your fucking guts right now, you are _still_ the man I wanted to be; the man that inspired me to become what I am today and because of you, I strived to be the very best." It looked as if Ric was reaching out to him but Shawn snatched away. "Don't…don't touch me. I don't… I don't even know who you are anymore."

Hunter took Shawn's arm pulling him back. "Ric," he growled. "Start talking."

"You have every right to hate me." Ric spared a glance at AJ. "You both do. Shawn- when you first started taking off, I couldn't believe that you were the Shawn I left. It was too much of a coincidence. But I looked into it, and... there was no doubt. I kept the letter your mother sent me, and the pictures- I knew it was you, you hardly changed. But I couldn't tell you the truth. You already had the stigma of the reputation you and Marty Jannety acquired- I wasn't going to make you more of a target by announcing you were the son of the Nature Boy. So I kept quiet. And as you got more successful, I didn't want anyone to ever asterisk your success with my name. You deserved everything you got and more; not as my son but as a wrestler and as a man.

"I wasn't surprised when you started wrestling, AJ," Ric continued, "I figured it was only a matter of time, that you would feel the same pull Shawn and I did. And I was right. I kept an eye on your career from afar; I wanted to meet you, but I didn't. Same reasons why I never told Shawn the truth; I never wanted anyone to take anything away from your triumphs. And look what you two have become. Arguably the biggest assets to your respective companies. Do you think they'd give you the same respect if they knew you two were my kids?"

AJ swallowed, not wanting it to be true, but he was unable to deny how honest his voice was. Something inside of him told him that Ric wasn't lying; that he was actually his biological father. "I'm sorry I kept the truth from you two, and I'm sorry I was never there. My word might not mean much to you, but it's true. This is the truth." He bowed his head, not looking at either of his children. "It's the truth."

Shawn looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head in annoyance. "Are you… finished now?" he asked, sounding clearly bored. "I mean seriously… are you done? If you are, then you can take your son and leave."

"Shawn, I think he's telling the truth," Hunter winced.

"It-it doesn't fucking matter if it's the truth, Hunter!" Shawn jerked away and started pacing the room, his mind trying to process everything Ric said. A part of him could understand being 16 and afraid but he wasn't open to forgiving him, especially since Ric had so many opportunities to tell him. "I…Ric I hear ya, I mean I do, but I don't really care. You left my mother and a part of me can understand, but…" Shawn finally stopped pacing and turned to Ric, his father's eyes glued to the floor.

"When I came back from career ending back injury, it was 2002 and you were still wrestling under contract. You and I mixed it up in 2003– when you and your _other_ son created the Evolution. You couldn't say something to me then Ric? You couldn't.." Shawn shook his head. "You know the sad part about is that maybe I would have listened back then. Maybe I would have had a heart because at the time I was just glad that I could still live my dream." Shawn shook his head. "And let's not even go there about the last two years Ric, when you chose me, the guy who wanted to be you, over your adopted "son" to "retire" you."

Shawn scoffed. "Just go Ric. Go away and never come back. Go…go raise your son over at TNA and just do what you've been doing. You were never planning to tell us anyway so forget I even asked. Tell Rod I said he's got more balls under that skirt than my so-called father does in his pants. I'm done listening."

Shawn pushed his way past Ric, ignoring AJ completely as he headed for the door. "No, Shawn…" Hunter ran to block the door, standing in front of it. "Shawn don't do this," Hunter begged. "Don't turn your back on him just yet. I'm just as angry as you are but I'm trying and I can see that he's trying—"

"Fuck Hunter you can leave with them!" Shawn exploded. "Just go! All of you get the hell out of here! Get out! OUT! OUT! OUT!" he screamed shoving Hunter with each outburst.

"Get out or I'll have security escort you out – no. Scratch that!" Shawn stormed across the room to the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. "If you don't leave now, I'll call Vince. He's staying on the top floor of this hotel and you best believe he'll do what needs to be done. I'm not asking anymore – I'm telling. Get the fuck out of my room – _all_ of you."

"I really am sorry Shawn. I'll- I'll go now. Thanks for even listening to me- I know that you would've found a way to get away if you really wanted to." Ric looked up at him. "I love you, Shawn." He left, not bothering to look back and see if AJ was following him.

AJ walked forward again, this time looking dead at Shawn. He didn't know what to make of him; it was like seeing a childhood hero disgraced. "I'm sorry we wasted your time, diva," AJ said, venom spitting with each word, "I had no clue. He just told me he needed help; he didn't tell me he was going to introduce me to my brother. But you owe me nothing; like you said, I'm no brother of yours." He turned around, finding himself running after Ric. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he had to do it.

He found Ric at the elevator, a shell of the man he came to know. He couldn't see the Nature Boy in this disheveled, disheartened older man. "Ric," AJ called out.

Ric turned around, and AJ was shocked to see his eyes filled with water. "AJ, I'm sorry. I brought you here under false pretenses- and then I sprung this on you-"

AJ grabbed Ric's shoulders, making a low shhh sound. He was still angry at the man he had no doubt was his father, but another part of him couldn't add to the pain Shawn already gave him. "It must've hurt, carrying a burden like this," AJ said softly, keeping the anger out of his voice. Ric stared at him, wondering why AJ wasn't yelling like Shawn was. "Let's go back to our hotel, okay? We can talk about this tomorrow."

Ric nodded in disbelief, confused but clinging to the fact AJ didn't automatically reject him like Shawn did. He allowed AJ to wrap an arm around his waist and walk with him into the elevator, deciding it better not to question what kind of divine intervention gave him what seemed like... understanding.

* * *

Hunter wanted to stay behind but the look in Shawn's eyes told him all he needed to know. Now was not the time to talk to him – not right now – so like the others, he followed suit leaving the grieving blonde alone. He didn't even look at Ric and Allen as they entered the elevator. He couldn't because he knew he would probably tear that AJ kid a new one. _If he only knew…if he only knew what Shawn went through…then maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge him…_

Hunter shook his head, fighting back tears of his own. No wonder Shawn rejected everyone. This wasn't the first time he felt abandoned. The first time was when Marty left, the second when one half of the Kliq left and the there was Bret… Hunter was overwhelmed. He needed a drink, but he couldn't just leave Shawn all alone – and like this. Hunter pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one person he knew Shawn would likely open the door for. "Hey Vince it's me, Hunter. Say…I really, really need you to do something for me…"

* * *

When the door finally closed Shawn grabbed the nearest thing within reach (which was the remote) and threw it at the door before collapsing on the bed in tears. _How dare them! How dare they just show up here and expect everything to be alright! I hate him…I hate him…_ Shawn hid his face in the pillow, attempting to bury himself from the pain. God it hurt so bad that he didn't want to think. He didn't want anything. He just wanted to lay in bed and smother it all away. Ric…Ric Flair…the man he idolized all his life – and now he has a brother, who just so happens to be the top draw in the rival company. His life just couldn't get much worse than this.

Ric's words sort of sank in and the ones that didn't bounced right off of him. There was no excuse. He could have told him in 2002. He could have told him in 2003. He had 6 fucking years to tell him and not even on the night of his send off did he tell it aside from the drunken ramblings that have haunted him for two years. Shawn's heart felt so heavy and he felt so alone that he was starting to have feelings he pushed aside a long time ago; feelings that maybe life just wasn't worth it anymore. Shawn sat up in bed and opened the drawer to the nightstand, pulling out his wallet. Inside there was a small picture of him in a football uniform, smiling happily for the photographer. Shawn threw the wallet at the door. _I hate him…_

There was a loud knock on the door and Shawn just froze. _I told them all to go away! I told them all to just go the fuck away!_ Shawn stormed across the room reaching for the door. "How many times do I have to--?" He swung the door open and paused, his eyes pouring tears all over again.

"I'm sorry Shawn." Shawn just ran into his arms, allowing the arms he'd grown to call his own to shelter him; to hide him from the pain.

"Make it go away Vince," he sobbed. "Make it all go away."

"Shh…it's okay," he whispered.

"He's not my father Vince. You are…you're my father Vince. Tell me I'm your son."

"You're my son Angel," he coaxed, combing his fingers through his hair. "You're my son – you're one of my own. My Shawn…my son…" Vince just held the hurting blonde in his arms, his own eyes filling up. It was like Shawn's pain was seeping in his body all over again reminding him of a past that was supposed to stay buried. _Ric, what have you done and what am I supposed to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Roddy sat in the car, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Time seemed to be crawling by, every time he glanced at the red numbers on the dash they seemed to have not even changed. He hadn't expected for the confrontation to be quick, it was just the waiting by himself that got to him. He was easily bored and soon tired of fooling around with the various knobs and buttons in Ric's car. It made him laugh in the quiet of the empty vehicle to think of Ric turning the radio on to find it all messed up and probably landed on some Death Metal station, or who the hell knew what.

After a while, he got out of the car and just walked around a little with his hands shoved into his pockets, kicking at loose pebbles and a crushed pop can. Finally, he looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer.

AJ was leading Ric towards the car, but even from far off Roddy could tell that it hadn't gone well, not that he'd really expected it too. Ric looked slumped; his shoulders drooped as he leaned on AJ. Roddy met them half way, and placed a hand on Ric's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Ric was upset, tear streaks glistened against his cheeks.

Roddy said nothing as the three of them shuffled the rest of the way towards the car. He ducked back in behind the wheel, as AJ and Ric slipped into the back. After what seemed like ages driving in silence, but for the occasional sniffle from Ric, and low whisper from AJ, Roddy couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ric, AJ, what happened back there?"

AJ looked up, almost forgetting that he was in a car with a third man. All he knew was that he wanted Ric to stop crying; he'd been focused on the elderly man, the man who was apparently his father.

He couldn't help but feel it was some incredible mistake. Shawn, at least, looked like Ric's child. Him, he could understand. But AJ couldn't see himself in either Shawn or Flair- it was almost impossible for him to believe he shared a significant amount of DNA with either man. But somehow, he knew, despite the fact that he was nothing like either legend, that he shared blood with them.

AJ turned to Ric, wondering if Rod knew anything about this. Finally, Ric said,

"AJ, he knows. He's known since before you were born."

AJ's eyes went downward, the words reminding him that he was abandoned. Ric left his mother pregnant with him, and let her raise him on her own. Growing up, they had nothing; the littlest of help would've made a difference, and his father who was a man of means, admittedly had nothing to do with them because _he couldn't have a kid._ _His career was taking off._

"Shawn didn't take it well," AJ said quietly, and he left it at that.

Roddy said nothing else, he could find no words to speak that would break or dissolve the suffocating tension in the vehicle. At one point, he literally rolled down the window hoping to breathe better. He just did what he was supposed to, which was drive Ric and AJ over to their hotel. Once they got out of the car, Roddy wrapped Ric into a hug, and offered to stay with him. He patted AJ on the shoulder, feeling the need to apologize for something, but instead he just told him that he was a good kid. It didn't seem to do much for the lost look pooling deep in the young man's eyes.

Ric immediately accepted the offer, wanting nothing more than for someone he knew unconditionally loved him to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright. All he could think about was how angry and betrayed Shawn looked, and AJ... he couldn't begin to describe the look on his face.

He didn't understand Allen Jones. Sure, he wanted both of his children to forgive him- but he knew it was a stupid desire. A selfish one. He didn't deserve anything from either of them but complete resentment and hatred. But AJ put his arm around him, carried him out- it didn't make sense.

He wanted to embrace his youngest son, but he couldn't help but wonder how could AJ possibly walk back to the car with him- possibly hold him up so supportingly- after everything that happened that night. The bond they inexplicably still had felt fragile, like the slightest tension could make AJ snap into his senses and treat him with the same cold hatred Shawn did.

Ric turned to AJ, watching Rod pat him on the shoulder and say something. Once he was done, Ric went forward and studied his son. He still couldn't put to words the look on AJ's face, but it broke his heart, looking at it. He tried to say something but, for the first time in a long time, the Nature Boy found himself without anything to say.

"We can talk about this tomorrow."

Ric was almost surprised by the words, but he nodded, agreeing with AJ. He was in no condition to do anything tonight, it seemed. He began to walk away, thinking that any more action would just serve to vilify him further.

AJ watched as Ric and Rod walked off, unable to do much but go his own way. His head was storming with thoughts, questions- a need for more explanation than Ric had offered in front of Shawn. And the questions would plague his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hunter did not sleep well at all. For several hours he tossed and turned, images of a defeated Ric, and a lost Shawn haunting him. When he finally couldn't take it any more, he got out of bed and watched some TV but even then he couldn't concentrate. It seemed like every movie that was playing at the hotel reminded him of Ric or Shawn. He finally cut the TV off staring into semi darkness. It was now early, the sun was just starting to rise, light peeking faintly through the blinds.

Hunter sighed. This was just all too crazy. Never in a million years would he have guessed Shawn was Ric's son. Shawn had a lot of Ric's mannerisms but it wasn't enough to make one start speculating about him being an illegitimate lovechild.

And then there was Ric's other son, Allen Jones, better known as the Phenomenal AJ Styles. The idea of that kid being Ric's son and Shawn's brother was just as bizarre. But what baffled Hunter the most was how different AJ and Shawn were.

Even in the small time he saw them together, he couldn't shake how different they were. Shawn was very outspoken about his feelings while AJ seemed more reserved, only opening his mouth to defend himself from what he thought was nothing more than a cruel rib. Hmmph. If only.

He couldn't just sit around any longer. None of this shit made any sense. Why didn't Ric tell Shawn back in 2002? Even if he respected Ric, even Hunter had to admit that Shawn had a point.

Hunter drew a hot shower, and quickly dressed. He was sure Ric was still in town since TNA was still taping this week. He was going to pay Ric a visit to get some answers, and hopefully he'd run into the kid too, that way he could set him straight about a few things.

*****************

Roddy yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he messed with the coffee at the breakfast area in the lobby of the hotel. He remembered how Ric drank his, so he got them each a tall cup and carried them back to the room where Ric was no doubt still awake. Despite looking completely worn out and more than needing the sleep, Ric had spent most of the night awake or else just getting bits of fitful sleep. Roddy stayed awake with him, talking when Ric needed him to say something, being quiet when Ric needed him to listen, and holding him when Ric needed to be comforted. It made for a long night and droopy eyes the morning after. Roddy slipped back into the room and found Ric in the small bathroom splashing water onto his face.

"Coffee?" He asked, nudging one of the foam cups towards Ric.

Ric took the cup, giving Rod a small, grateful smile in return. He was lucky to have his best friend with him; he had no idea how he would have gotten through the night if it weren't for him. Last night's events played again and again in his head, and it hurt, to know that he caused so much pain to the two men who meant the most to him in the world. He took a sip of it before asking,

"Did I do right? Was the talk really the right thing?"

"Ric, I think it's good that you're trying to fix things, or at least get them out into the open." Rod placed his hand gently over Ric's. "It just takes ti--" Roddy stopped, thinking he heard a knock at their door. He poked his head out of the bathroom where they were still standing. "Hey Naitch, someones at the door." He sat his cup on the edge of the sink, and went to peer through the peephole. "Ric... AJ's at the door."

Ric gulped, knowing that this moment had to come, but wishing he had more time to prepare himself. _Who are you kidding, Flair, you'll never be ready for this. That's your damned problem. _He walked out of the bathroom and opened the door.

AJ had stood in front of the door for a few minutes before knocking, but even after that he found himself frozen under Ric's gaze.

"I'm sorry if I came too early," AJ muttered, looking down, "I just... I couldn't wait."

"No, no AJ. It's alright. Come inside." AJ followed Ric into the room, waving at Piper when he saw him. Once they all settled down, Ric said,

"Do you want some coffee or something? I can get you--"

"I'm fine," AJ answered. An uncomfortable silence followed, neither AJ nor Ric knowing what to say, or how to begin to address the past thirty years.

"You both look like shit, I'm guessing AJ that you were up all night thinking of Ric, just like he was up all night thinking of you?"

Roddy shoved in, hating the dead, heavy silence. He looked around for his coffee, and remembered he left it in the bathroom so he went to get it hoping Ric and AJ would start talking before he had to do something drastic like grab their jaws and move their mouths for them.

As Rod left the room, Ric smiled a little on the inside; he had to remember to thank Roddy later. He turned back to AJ and said,

"So, have you been up all night?"

"Pretty much," AJ said, looking down. Even the amount of space in the room felt crushing at the moment.

"So, shoot. What was going through your mind?" Ric moved a little closer, trying to do anything to help AJ relax during the conversation- it was going to be stressful enough without the anticipation doing them in. "I promise I'll be honest with you, Allen. Just ask me anything."

AJ nodded, trying to find the right question to start with.

"Well... are you sure? I mean, that me and Shawn are both yours?"

Ric nodded.

"Positive. I've never gotten any tests done, if that's what you're asking, but I have this feeling. I know, inside, that you two are mine." He looked down, lost in memories. Two different women, connected only by the fact their sons were also his. "I never doubted it."

The certainty was jarring, to say the least. The crueler voice in AJ started whispering, asking him why, if this man was so certain that the children were his, that he just left them with nothing. He was tempted to listen to it, but he chose to ignore the voice and continue.

"How did you meet my mom?"

"Your mother...?" Ric could see so much of the woman in AJ.

In truth, all those years ago, when she first sought him out to tell him, he didn't remember her. He only met her once afterwards, and from then on in, her face was ingrained in his mind.

"I was just breaking out. I was on top of the world. I didn't think of consequences; I was in every bar, hanging on different women each week. Your mom was a girl feeling rebellious who just happened to bump into the wrong guy."

"Yeah, we were kind of the wild guys back then." Roddy confirmed, coming back in with his coffee and sitting on the bed. "You know how young stupid guys can be...well maybe not." Roddy added, watching AJ's face. He seemed like he could barely get off with hurting a fly, let alone getting involved in some of the crazy shenanigans Ric and Roddy had once been known to become entangled in on an almost nightly basis. "Never mind, sorry I interrupted." He stayed quiet blowing at the steam from his cup and watching the two men closely.

Ric and Rod's words both registered in AJ's mind, but still, he had trouble grasping all of it. Shawn's words echoed: _"Knocking up silly little gold diggers and abandoning them. You know, can't mess up the Great Ric Flair's routine." _He wanted to stop hearing the Texan drawl, but it was almost teasing AJ for following Ric instead of doing like he did and shutting the door in his face.

"How did you find out she was pregnant with me?" He asked, his throat feeling dry.

"She told me. Looked me up- I wasn't too hard to find, even back then- and told me that she was pregnant, and that I was the father." The day came back too, a small woman with dark hair telling him everything like she was the famous one and he were the normal man, not the other way around. "She told me she wasn't going to get rid of you for anything and that either I was in or I was out."

"And you chose out." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, something AJ knew was a fact.

Ric swallowed, the growing harshness in AJ's voice hitting him roughly.

"I wanted..." he started, but then he shook his head."No, that doesn't matter. I had a choice in front of me and I chose my career, the life I knew and loved, over my duty. I was selfish. I wish I could say something else, but it would be a lie. I'm sorry Allen."

AJ stood up, unable to keep himself calm anymore.

"So why now?" he said, his voice barely in control, "Why after thirty years would you suddenly pop into my life? Why tell me now?" His hands balled into fists, but he took a deep breath, calming himself again. "It was just me and her," he said, "We had nothing. We needed you then, but you weren't there. So why now? Why?"

Ric stood up, putting his hands on AJ's shoulders. AJ's head turned down, unwilling to look him in the eye, wishing he could find a way to escape.

"Allen, I... I can't begin to explain the amount of mistakes I made. Your mother made it clear that I would be in your life or I wouldn't be; there was no half way. And I chose the wrong way, the selfish way. Each day I've thought about you, and Shawn, and all the things I wished I could do right. I want to do right by you. Please, give me a chance to do this right."

AJ screwed his eyes shut, trying to stop them from burning. He didn't want to cry.

"I always wondered..." AJ said, finally choosing to meet Ric's eyes, "...what my father was like. I waited for him to come back and just help us out, make our family whole. I've waited so long that I just want to punch you and tell you to fuck off... but I can't. God, I can't."

Ric wasn't sure what to do then. He wished he knew something, anything to take AJ's pain away. Roddy moved from the bed, and placed his hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Allen, all that time can't be erased punching Ric in the face. I know you're angry and hurt, but the anger isn't going to do any good. Believe me, I know. I was angry, enraged at my father when I was a young man. I carried it around for a very long time before learning to deal with it. At least your father cares enough to admit he was wrong, and face you. Every father is only human, and we all make mistakes, some lesser and some greater. Good thing about mistakes--there's always a chance they just might be fixable." Roddy gave a gentle smile to AJ, hoping one or two of his words had made a little sense.

AJ turned to Rod. He knew, in his mind, that what he was saying was right. He could hear the bible study classes ringing in his ear, all the stories about forgiveness and honoring your father. It was hard to actually do it, though; he couldn't help the storm of emotions tearing at him. He didn't even understand all of them. There was some resentment, some anger... but there was also so many other things. He had no idea how to react to it all.

A sudden knock filled the room, and AJ turned to the door. He was almost relieved for the distraction- the room was suffocating, hearing all the things about the past and possibly the future.

"I'll get that," AJ said, moving quickly away.

Ric's face fell; he knew that this conversation wouldn't go well. He just wished he knew what AJ was thinking.

****************

All H had to do was make one phone call and he was standing in front of Ric's hotel room. Kevin was only too kind to give him the info especially when H explained to him that it had a little something to do with their baby girl. Kevin didn't ask any questions but he made H promise to let him know if he needed anything. So now here he was standing outside Ric's door. _Here goes nothing..._ He knocked softly at the door and then waited. Hoping Ric was inside. He really, really needed to get things off his chest before he exploded.

AJ opened the door and froze, looking at the man in front of him. It was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, _The_ Triple H- the man who saw everything unfold the previous night. AJ stared at the man for a moment in complete shock before he turned around.

"Ric," AJ shouted out, "Ric, it's-" he had no clue what to call him; nothing felt right. But Ric saved him the trouble, walking over and saying,

"Hunter. I expected this, but not so soon." Ric turned to Roddy, who had a worried look on his face, and then to AJ. "Could you two excuse us for a moment? We'll continue this later, I promise, but this is important."

Rod nodded, understanding the situation first. He walked forward and hugged Ric, telling him that he wouldn't be far if he needed him. He said a quick bye to Hunter before leaving the room. AJ followed Rod, unsure what to say to either of the other men; just deciding to get out of the room as quickly as possible; and escaping the tension.

"Just a second, Styles." Hunter placed a hand on AJ's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't go," he said as politely as his anger would let him. "Because what I got to say needs to be said to the both of ya."

AJ turned around, grabbing Hunter's hand and, as gently as he could given his temperament, gave it back to him. Part of him screamed to leave, that he didn't know Hunter, and he shouldn't get involved with him, but the dominant half wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Alright." AJ closed the door and walked back into the room, sitting on a chair far from Ric and Hunter.

Ric spared a glance at AJ, thinking about what Hunter could possibly want that needed AJ to stay. He expected to get chewed out, but for AJ and Hunter to not cross paths in these circumstances.

"So... what do you have to say, Hunter?"

Hunter ran a hand through his hair.

"Man...Ric. This is some mess you got going on here. Two sons - neither of them cared for much by you - and you have the _audacity_ to just spring this on them like that? What happened Ric? What the hell possessed you to go about it this way? I'm so...fucking confused. My head hurts; I didn't sleep a fucking wink last night all because I kept seeing your defeated posture and Shawn's cold, icy stare so now tell me, why now? Why didn't you tell him back in 2002?"

"Nice to see you too, Hunter," Ric muttered. Ric looked over at AJ, and then back at Hunter. "I had my reasons," Ric finally said, "None of them feel adequate now. So I guess it goes back to the simple 'Ric Flair screwed up'. Like he always does."

AJ stood quiet, just listening to both men- he didn't feel like he belonged in the room with them, so he kept his mouth shut, although he wished Ric would try to put up his reasons.

"Yeah, yeah Ric. We did all of our pleasantries over the phone yesterday so none of that." Hunter looked around the room at AJ, but decided not to drill into him just yet. Right now he really just wanted answers from Ric because nothing made sense to him right now. "Look Ric, I'm sorry for--you know I have nothing but the utmost respect for you but man...you gotta understand that I'm in the middle here. You and I shared a lot of things with one another when we were in Evolution but how come you never mentioned to me about Shawn? And were you ever gonna say anything to him about it because telling him something this big right now seems odd to me."

"I understand your position Hunter," Ric said, "And I appreciate the gravity of it. But I didn't mention Shawn to almost anyone; yes, we got close, but I've gotten close to many people who didn't know my secret. It wasn't your burden to bear with." He gulped, and AJ leaned forward a little, thinking he'd get his answers. "And sometimes, the truth is a lot less bearable and favorable than a lie."

Hunter nodded his head.

"Alright, fair enough, but that doesn't explain why you chose now to tell him. Maybe I'm being a little pushy about the timing but..." he laughed a little, still trying to wrap his head around it. "It doesn't look good Ric. Just what the hell were you waiting on? Some... invisible sign from God? Didn't you realize that the longer you held out on something this big, the worse it would be in the long run?"

"My past just finally caught up with me, and it told my slow self that I had two children to own up to," Ric answered, "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. My intentions ran away from me, and... here we are." He once again looked over at AJ, who was still keeping any and all thoughts to himself. "I know I have a lot to atone for," he said, more saying it to AJ than to Hunter, "But I'm going to work hard for it, even if it takes the rest of my lifetime."

Hunter paced the room for a bit, shaking his head. He could tell just by the way Ric spoke that he was hurting a lot more than he was letting on, but Hunter didn't care - at least not right now. Not when his best friend was getting along so well after years and years of heartache only to have Ric take it away from him; taking him right back to the place he supposedly left behind.

"God Ric…" H groaned. "I just...I just wish you'd have clued me in ya know? I wish you would have told me first so I could have been prepared for this. Shawn...God Ric..."

"If I thought there was a way I could have prepared for this, I would have happily prepared you for it too," Ric muttered. He took a deep breath and said, "All we can do is stop wishing about stuff we can't change and focus on the stuff we can. The future, Hunter, I'm focusing on the future now." Another message, seemingly sent for AJ's ears as well as, if not for more than, Hunter's.

Hunter looked up at Ric and saw that his eyes lingered on AJ, clearly hoping that the kid was getting the message but to Hunter, AJ looked about as confused as he was about everything. Hunter followed Ric across the room and took a seat on the end of the bed staring down at the floor. The future. Ric wanted to focus on the future but that was easier said than done. Hunter knew Shawn all too well to know that Ric wasn't getting in his good graces anytime soon, if ever. Hunter scoffed, unable to hold in his thoughts any longer.

"You...do know that your son, the _diva_, isn't going to talk to you anytime soon right? I mean, you do realize that you have possibly ruined his life for the 100th time in his miserable little life and taken away what little peace he'd struggled to get? You might have a future with the kid over there but you can hang it up with Shawn. He's never going to come around and in all honestly Ric, I'm not sure I can blame him. I'm just being real here."

AJ heard the unhidden contempt in Hunter's voice and his hands tightened into fists again- it was an obvious dig that AJ would have respected more if he voiced it openly. Yes, he said some things last night- but at the time, they felt more than justified. But he still kept quiet, knowing that this was their conversation- not his.

"Like I said, I'm going to work hard for it, even if it takes my lifetime to do it," Ric replied, "I know, Shawn's led a hard life- but I laid the truth out there. If he never talks to me again, that's fine. I just don't want it to end knowing that I never tried."

Hunter shook his head.

"No Ric. You know _nothing_ about the life Shawn led, so just save it. Let's...let's not go there. I heard your story last night and while I understand why you did it, it doesn't mean I think it was the right thing to do. In Shawn's case, okay, so maybe you were too young to be a father, but you had way too many opportunities to get this shit out in the open. As for the kid over there, I don't think it's really my place to say much about him."

"I know enough to know he had a hard one," Ric said, "Never pretended I knew anything more. Now that we've got that in the clear… Hunter, you know even less about the life I led so please, stop it. If you think I haven't thought the same things, then you've got another thing coming. But I made choices Hunter, choices I can't take back. That's all there is to it. Oh, and if you have something to say to Allen-" AJ looked up, surprised to hear his name coming out of Ric's mouth, "-say it to him, not to me. Something tells me the kid has a few words for you too."

Hunter scoffed.

"Whatever, Ric. Don't try that old "Wise Ric" talk on me. I've been around you long enough and I'm telling you now that that right there won't work on me." Hunter slowly stood to his feet nodding his head. "You're right about one thing though. I really don't know shit about you. I thought I did, but that just goes to show how much you really know a person."

Hunter's eyes rounded on AJ who looked just as shocked and confused as before. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Doesn't look like he has much to say now, and truth be told, I don't have much to say to him anyway. In fact, I sympathize more with him than either you or Shawn. My only beef with the kid is that I didn't take too highly of him judging his brother so soon under these circumstances. It's not fair to Shawn, but whatever." Hunter raised his hands in defeat. "I guess I should leave now. It's clear to me that I'm not getting anything more out of you today so Imma get going. Got to go check up on the diva before anything else jumps off...that is, if he'll even see me."

"It's not fair to Shawn." AJ found himself echoing what Hunter said, not sure what he was saying, but he said it, "I think a lot of things were unfair last night... to everyone involved, and most of it was coming out of Shawn's mouth. So I'm sorry I judged him so quickly, but he had it coming." And, remembering all the ways Hunter found to condescendingly refer to him but not actually say anything to him, he added, "And I'm right here. Tell _me, _not Ric,about your problems with me_._"

"I really didn't have much to say to you but since you decided to finally man up and speak for a change, I'll talk with you." Hunter closed in on AJ, fixing the ridiculously large gap between them. "So, you say the things coming out of Shawn's mouth were unfair, huh? What? All because he insulted your mother? Get over it kid. It could have been a lot worse. Yeah, I'll admit that a lot of things that were said last night were to the extreme, but to judge your brother after just one night is unfair and you know it. I'm pretty sure you feel just as bad as Shawn - if not worse - so I'm trying to figure out why you didn't just go for it. Are you really okay with all of this or do you just not have the balls to speak your mind? You wanted to know my issue with you so there ya go."

AJ looked up at Hunter, the height difference not intimidating him at all.

"So, he can call my mother a whore and I should just get over it, but I call him a diva and you get to throw a tantrum?" He laughed hollowly; the whole situation seemed funny to him now. "And then you proceed to judge me based on...well, one night. You want to protect your friend, go right ahead, but don't stand in front of me and lecture me like you have some kind of better nature I missed like a-"

Finally having enough of the spectacle, Ric stepped forward, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Wait a minute," he said, cutting AJ off. "Let's just calm down here. There's no need for this."

"Look... kid... spare me the dramatics," Hunter growled. "I'm only trying to help you. Yeah I came to his rescue about the diva comment but only because I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm not knocking you for defending your mother; I'm knocking you for judging your brother. He shouldn't have said it, but he was upset and for that I think you should look past it. He never would have said a thing about your mother had he not been so upset. He knows all too well himself what it's like to grow up without a father." Hunter shook Ric off. "And I'm fine. I wouldn't hit this kid even if I wanted to. I got too much respect for his diva of a brother and his oh so wise father," he mocked.

"Well, maybe 'the kid' shouldn't have said it, but he was upset and for that I think you should look past it," AJ said, returning the mocking tone. But, before he could say anything more, Ric interjected again.

"I never thought you would hit him. It's not your style. There's just no need for you two to do this." Ric looked at Hunter. "I'm sure we have more to talk about, but right now, go check on Shawn like you said. If he's at the point where he wants you to choose between me and him, choose him." He patted Hunter's shoulder, wishing he was this comfortable with his own children.

Hunter let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ric, you know I don't want to do that!" he snapped irritably. "You know me, Ric. You know me. You know that's why I came here; to see if there was any way I can...if there was something I can get from you that would help repair the damage that was done last night. I don't want to lose my best friend Ric, but at the same time, I love you too. I'm not just going to abandon you like this; not after everything you've done for me."

Ric smiled softly. "I love you too, Hunter. But like you said, there's a chance I burned that bridge. I'd rather know that he was being taken care of than ruin a friendship in the process. Thank you for your concern, but right now, I don't think there's much you can do but be a good friend to Shawn--like always." He looked at AJ, seeing the exact same possibility- a burned bridge- in his eyes. "Your place is with him now; mine's here."

Hunter ran a hand through his hair nodding his head.

"Yeah...if he'll see me. He kicked me out last night too you know so, I dunno. I'm just hoping Vince was able to put in a good word for me otherwise I may as well join the club." Hunter looked over at AJ wanting to clear the air before he left. "Look kid, I wasn't... I didn't mean any harm. I was just trying to look out for a friend. It's my job...its been my job for a long time now. My storming over here was out of habit and a need to protect him. He's not as strong as you inside, kid. You got him beat by a long shot and that's real talk." Hunter turned to Ric pulling him into a hug. "You take care man. I hope everything works out and if you need anything, call anyway. I'm determined not to give up on either of you even if I still don't quite get it."

Ric patted his back.

"You take care too, Hunter, and you watch out for Shawn."

AJ nodded in his direction, unsure of anything else to say. He couldn't fault Hunter for defending a friend, and hearing him talk to him without the condescension was jarring. He watched as Ric walked with Hunter to the door, whispering something about how he'd call him if he needed it. He sat down on the bed, pushing his hair back, thinking about the whole encounter now. Everything seemed to conspire to make it harder and harder for AJ to make a choice about anything that was going on.

"Allen?" AJ looked up; Ric had returned to the room. "You know, not many people can say they stared down The Game."

"He's just a human being. Not some kind of monster," AJ answered.

"Not many would agree with you." Ric sat next to AJ, still trying to give him the proper amount of space. "If you want, I'll ask Hogan to find a way to end this partnership. I can sell an injury pretty well..."

"No." AJ shook his head. "Let's not drag work into this." He stood up and said, "I honestly don't know what to think. I'm not saying anything yet- just give me time to think this over."

"It's the least you can ask for," Ric said.

A moment of silence followed, and AJ walked towards the door. His hand reached for the knob but then he froze, taking one last look back at Ric.

"I'll see you later," AJ said quietly, his voice doing nothing to betray how he felt inside.

AJ opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving Ric with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

AJ kept walking, not looking back at Ric's room. He kept in constant motion until he was in the confines of his own room, leaning against the wall and replaying everything that just happened in his head. He put his hand to his head, thinking about his back and forth with Hunter Helmsley, the conversation he heard him have with Ric, and of course, his own conversation with Ric.

"What the heck is happening to you, Jones?" He muttered. So much had happened in less than twenty four hours; it almost felt like a whole 'nother lifetime. Between every revelation and every confrontation, AJ found himself longing for the usual quiet routine he had. Half of him wanted to call up Chris, ask him if they can spar for a while or something, but he knew Chris would read him right away and just know something was wrong. And he couldn't imagine trying to explain this to Chris, even.

Right then, he didn't want to think about Helmsley, or Shawn Michaels, or Roddy Piper or even Ric Flair. He wanted to get his mind off the situation, come back to it when everything wasn't so fresh. All he could hear was Shawn's voice, cruelly mocking him about Ric Flair's 'routine', Ric's voice, talking to Hunter but every word a direct plea to AJ, and Rod's voice, sympathetic with his situation and Ric's, and he wanted to escape it all until it didn't feel so raw and painful. He knew the pain wouldn't fully go away, but right now, it was way too much.

For some reason, out of all the things flowing through his mind, he could hear Helmsley's voice more clearly than anyone else's. _He's not as strong as you inside, kid. You got him beat by a long shot and that's real talk. _AJ could almost laugh at that; the thought of him being strong, much less stronger than Shawn Michaels, seemed ludicrous. Never had AJ felt more weak than in the past day, standing in front of men who he never thought he would even share an air space with, much less share a Y chromosome.

Finally, AJ decided he couldn't stay in the room any longer. He grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on, putting the hood over his head as he made his way through the hall and down a couple of flights to the hotel gym. Unless a friend invited him along to the gym with them, he usually preferred to work out alone. It was a chance to get reacquainted with his body, with himself, and figure out what he needed to do for himself in the future.

And right now he'd definitely rather meet up with his body than his mind and all the thoughts spinning around up there.

Soon, he was more focused on the jogging he had to do to keep up with the treadmill, but he could still hear the voices echoing through his skull. Voices of his _family_. For so long, it was him, his ma, and his grandma... that was his family. The idea that there were two more people that closely related to him threw him like nothing else. He was thirty one, a man already, and suddenly he had a father. And he had Shawn.

Shawn, who didn't want anything to do with him. That night, when AJ told Shawn that he was no brother of his, he fully meant it... but now, he wasn't so sure. He was curious about the kind of man who would incite someone like Helmsley to start an argument with a man he doesn't know. He wondered if there was anything they had in common, besides the blue eyes and their calling in wrestling- he seemed so different. Could AJ find a little of himself in the Heartbreak Kid, or vice versa?

But curiosity wasn't enough to overcome the obvious cold shoulder he'd gotten. There he was, more confused than either Shawn or Ric, stuck between two men with history on their side, two men who were his family- and Shawn just piled onto the experience. He could remember how angry he was at Shawn's ranting, his relentless hatred that decimated anyone who stood in it's way. Even his best friend. Even a man he didn't know- a man he was told was his brother.

He'd asked if it were a rib, and he wished so hard that it was all just some elaborate hoax. But the real emotion around him, even from Shawn at his coldest, told AJ all he needed to know- he was Ric Flair's son. And thirty-one years after he was born at that. He couldn't help but think, why then and there? Was he waiting to get to know AJ before announcing the whole thing? And if so, why did he have to do it in front of Shawn like that?

_This isn't working. _AJ sighed, turning off the treadmill. He put his hands on the bars, leaning forward as he took deep breaths, trying to relax from the run. Ric and Shawn and Hunter were still on his mind, weighing down on him. He dismounted the treadmill, grabbing a towel off the rack and wiping the sweat off of the back of his neck.

At this rate, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Shawn did not leave his room at all the next day. He just didn't feel like it, a part of him secretly feeling safer inside than outside the four walls of his suite. He had been up most of the night crying but he finally managed to get some sleep courtesy of Vince. They curled up on the bed, Vince holding him and whispering words of comfort until Shawn dozed off. When he finally woke up the next morning, Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at him.

"Morning angel."

Shawn sat up in bed frowning, having forgotten most of the events of the night before. He stifled a yawn, staring at his boss curiously. "Vince? What are you doing in my room?

The older man chuckled softly, reaching out to pat Shawn's shoulder. "You had one hell of a night last night. I stayed to make sure you at least got a little shut eye."

Shawn thought for a minute wondering if everything that happened was really just a bad dream and if Vince was just an illusion. He looked beside him grabbing his cell off the nightstand. The screen was blinking alerting him to several missed calls, most of them from Hunter. "I'm not dreaming am I?" he asked softly.

"No Shawn. It's—its all real son."

"Son…" he scoffed. "What a son I turned out to be." He folded his arms across his chest and shuddered, the cool air from the room finally getting through to him. Vince stood up to fix the air then came back and resumed his seat.

"Shawn, I have some meetings I need to get to so will you be alright if I leave you?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm not suicidal Vince if that's what you're getting at. I'm way over it."

"Well…maybe not suicidal but…Ric—

"Don't say his name!" he spat. "Don't…and do not call him my father either. I don't want to talk about it so if that's all you're gonna harp on about then go. By all means please leave." He grabbed a pillow from beside him and just brought it to his chest holding it tightly, trying his best to remain stoic. It was a brand new day and yet he could still feel all the pain from last night as if it just happened.

"Shawn? Shawn listen to me. You can't-," he sighed. "You have to get this pain off of your chest eventually. I'm here. I could cancel all my meetings if you want and we can get to the bottom of this today."

"Get to the bottom of what Vince? It's already out in the open. He said all I care to hear. Now it's all about me moving forward and forgetting he ever existed."

Vince shook his head. "Shawn, you know me. I'll do anything in the world for you and most times I bend my own rules for the sake of your happiness, but…I think you should reach out to Ric. He did a bad thing, but you've known Ric long enough to know that he's a good man. Give him a chance to make up for his loss. I'm sure it's killing him right now knowing that you hate his guts."

Shawn shook his head. "No. I don't want to see let alone talk to Ric. I can't. I—I looked up to that man growing up and 20 years later I'm finding out that it was my father, my real blood father all along and he knew I was his son." Shawn laid back down turning away from Vince. "I don't care," he mumbled. "He had too many opportunities to tell me that he was my father... and that I had a brother! Just... forget it. I'm done with him. He couldn't even keep his damn promise not to wrestle anymore so why should I risk him breaking my heart again? I hate him."

The room was quiet for the next several minutes; Vince stroking Shawn's cheek watching him shed tears quietly as he thought about everything that has happened. While Shawn did have a point about Ric's retirement, he couldn't say that he blamed Ric for not telling Shawn when he was younger. Shawn wasn't exactly the most stable person back then and between losing his Kliq buddies and Montreal, finding out that Ric Flair is your daddy wouldn't have made things any easier for an already broken individual.

Vince reached over pulling a strand of silky hair placing it behind Shawn's ear. He stroked his cheek wishing there was a way to help him more, but he couldn't. All he could do was be the ears and comfort he's been throughout the years and hope that his advice would sink in. Shawn was a proud, stubborn man; very much like his father but of course Shawn wouldn't want to hear it. With a sigh, he pulled away. "Shawn, I know right now this is hurting you, but there's no doubt in my mind that Ric's hurting too. I'm almost positive he waited this long because he didn't know how to tell you. You—can you imagine what it would have been like for you in the locker room if people knew that Ric Flair was your father?"

When Shawn didn't answer, Vince moved away, grabbing his coat and cell starting for the door. "Just—just think about it all Shawn. Don't be so quick to dismiss Ric without first trying to understand. Ric, the Styles boy…it might all seem strange right now, but in the end, they're still your family and they will love you no matter what. How could they not? You're Shawn Michaels. Just…just keep that in mind." He looked at his watched and sighed. "I have to get going, but promise me you'll call later? Check in. I'll answer no matter what." Shawn nodded his head. "Alright, well…see you later."

Vince left the room, taking a deep breath as he closed the door. He crossed the hall into the elevator and when the doors finally closed him in, he all but fell back against the wall sighing, thinking of Shawn, thinking of Ric and praying that it all would somehow work out in the end even if right now, it seemed all but possible. _Good luck Ric. At least it's not a secret anymore…_

_

* * *

_

Roddy moved slowly up the stairs, part out of thought, and part because unfortunately twenty-something had waved goodbye a few too many months ago. He would have just taken the elevator but his stubborn streak had showed itself today—though it rarely lay dormant—and he had decided he couldn't allow himself to experience the joy of that groovy music played upon the elevators metal doors dinging open. Besides, right now his head seemed to be closing in with so many thoughts, and all he needed to add on top of it was a for real tight space to make it all seem that much worse. He arrived back to the place he'd left that morning, Ric's room. He stood outside the door for a few moments to collect himself, and then pushed the door open, seeing as how it wasn't shut all the way. "Ric?" Roddy called quietly.

He saw the man belonging to the name standing at the rooms single window. The bright daylight spilled into the room and over Ric's features but despite its obvious warmth and radiance, the room felt cold. Not shivery cold, but emotional cold, as if the colors had been zapped from it. The bed sheets were still rumpled and shoved to the end of the bed, from what little sleep he and Ric had gotten the night before. The bedclothes seemed like weary wrinkles and frown-lines. With a sigh, Roddy crossed the room, and laid a hand on Ric's shoulder.

Ric barely felt the touch, as his numb gaze fell over the parking lot below, but didn't really see its painted parking spaces or the cars filling them. His sight was cast back over the years, to things that no longer existed but only in memories, and twisted, aged forms of what they once were. He rolled the glass in his hand, and his misty eyes pulled away from his troubled thoughts and cast down onto the amber liquid swishing in the glass he'd gotten from the mini-bar. He tilted it to his lips and swallowed the familiar, favorite liquor. He both loved it and hated it, it having been a faithful companion over the years, and yet also the instigator of far too many mishaps and insanities. He sat the emptied glass onto the windowsill, and thought about getting more, but what would it help? He'd been drinking this same love affair when a casual fling with a dark-haired girl became an Allen Jones. He decided more was not a good idea, more never was, but despite that he reached for the bottle of Crown. The hand placed gently on his shoulder moved, and took it from him.

"Ric, don't. It ain't gonna help." Roddy said, taking a swig of it himself before capping it up.

Ric sighed, and traced his fingertip along the rim of the glass on the windowsill. "What helps, Pipes?"

"It won't change overnight. I think you're on the right course though." Rod patted Ric's back. "You gotta be patient, you gotta say the hard things that need to be said, and listen to the hard things that need to be heard."

"God Roddy, I don't know what everyone wants me to say. I've said it, I made mistakes, I chose myself over AJ, I didn't tell Shawn what he needed to know, I screwed everything up. I know they have a right to know all the answers Pipes, but I don't have 'em all. There are questions I ask myself and I can't even answer them. I feel so horrible, about all of this, about hurting them both by not being there, and hurting them all over again by being here now. I'm afraid of how many more interrogations there are to come, how many questions I'm gonna have to try and account for—and there are these two cops shining the light in my eyes, and they're my sons, and they're begging me to fess up to my crimes, and I'm guilty."

Roddy's arms circled around Ric's waist, pulling the older man's back close to his chest and holding him. "Ric, we're all guilty of fuckin' up, to put it plainly. You can't keep doin' this to yourself, you have to look to the-"

"I know Rod, I know. Look to the future…I said that earlier when Hunter was down here. It's easy to say, and I know it's true, but it's hard to see that future right now. All I see is a big mountain of my past sins in my way." Ric's hands found Roddy's, clasped at his waist, and he rested his palms against them.

"But from where you're standing, you only see one side of that mountain. What's on the other side?"

There was a mute moment between them, and finally Ric shook his head, and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know."

"Then you better get some ropes and a Sherpa and get to climbin', brother. You gotta get over the bad side, before you can see if the sun's shinin' on the opposite face."

"Wow…" Ric turned in Roddy's arms, and looked into those green eyes, so full of everything he loved. "How the hell did you get so wise?"

Roddy shrugged. "Holy cow! I don't know what goes on in my mind, or why, it just…does."

Ric smiled then, he couldn't help it. "Roddy, will you be my Sherpa-guide?"

Roddy grinned back, and pressed his forehead to Ric's. "I'll be whatever I can, Naitch."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Hunter left Ric's that morning, he just couldn't go back to see Shawn just yet. He needed some more time to think about things before facing down his best friend who was as predictable as the weather. You never knew about Shawn and just when you thought the smoke was clear, you'd soon learn that you were sadly mistaken. He drove around for a few hours trying to clear baggage out of his head so he could think straight but nothing was working. He gave up mid afternoon sighing as he pulled his car in the parking lot in front of the hotel Shawn was staying in. He got out but decided to stay outside, propped against it for a bit. He looked up towards the sky, staring at the windows of the hotel. Somewhere in that building on one of those top floors was his best friend, and the eldest son of the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Last night Shawn was hurting like crazy. The hurt he reflected rivaled that of the hurt he suffered the night of the Screw Job, a place Hunter knew he should put aside since Shawn and Bret were now "friends" but it was hard. Bret really, really hurt Shawn by leaving him and just couldn't understand the position he put Shawn in despite all of the desperate pleas from Shawn the night of. Thirteen years passed. It took thirteen years to clear the air but was it all really clear?

He shook his head. He thought maybe he'd feel a little better and have a better understanding of the situation after talking with the Naitch this morning, but in true Slick Ric fashion, Ric managed to get out of giving any sort of concrete answers which only made Hunter that much angrier. How could he possibly help Shawn understand if Ric was being so dodgy? The way it looked, Ric had little to no excuse about waiting and if he kept this Slick Ric stuff up, neither AJ nor Shawn would ever forgive him. _AJ…_ Maybe it wasn't fair to speak for AJ he thought, especially after their confrontation just now. He only spent a couple of minutes with him but it was just enough time to get an idea of what the real Allen Jones was like and he was nothing like his brother – nothing at all. If Shawn would have been the one Ric was trying to reason with there would have been lots of yelling; dramatics rather, as Shawn had perfected the art of being a drama queen over the years after discovering it was the best defense as well as offense when it came to getting around the World Wrestling Federation in one piece. He was a little guy; not one you would just give a world title to, but he bitched, tantrumed, and moaned his way to the top and the fact that he usually had the best match on the card tipped the hat in his favor eventually winning over the boss. But AJ… AJ was calm the whole time, even with Hunter's constant subtle shots at him. He refused to get worked up and even when he towered over him, AJ proudly stood his ground, straight and tall, refusing to be intimidated. His brother though, may have stood his ground as well, but dramatics would have certainly been present. _Alike, and yet nothing alike…_

He sighed. Standing out here wasn't going to solve any of the problems and he owed it to Ric as well as himself to make an attempt at patching things up again. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way back to Shawn's room. He knocked quietly, listening with sweaty palms as soft footsteps approached the door pulling it open.

"Hunt?" a soft voice asked.

Hunter winced. "I'm sorry Shawn, but you know me. I couldn't just—I left you alone last night out of respect but I had to come back. I needed to see that you were okay." He looked away for a moment chewing his lip, praying that Shawn wouldn't push him away again.

"Hunt…" Shawn took his hand pulling him inside the room. He leaned against the closed door watching his nervous friend with sad eyes. He could tell Hunter got about as much sleep as he did the night before which meant he too was torn up about everything. "Hunter I'm glad you dropped by."

Hunter stopped pacing looking over at his friend curiously. "You are?" He wasn't expecting that one.

"Yeah." Shawn smiled weakly. "I mean, don't get me wrong Hunt. I am still highly pissed off about the way things went down last night, but I could never really stay mad at you. You're all I got in the world Hunter. I—I need you."

"Oh Shawn…" Hunter pulled his friend close sighing, just happy to be back in his good graces. "You know you really scared me last night. I didn't sleep a wink," he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Shawn nuzzled his face in his friend's chest. "I figured," he mumbled. "I only slept because of Vince and even with him around I had nightmares. Kept seeing Ric's face over and over, staring back at me from the night of his send off. It was…not good Hunt."

"Yeah uh…speaking of Ric, I talked to him this morning – not that you care," he added quickly.

"You're right. I don't which is why we're going to talk about something else; something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but I didn't because even I had my doubts about it." He pulled away from his friend deciding that there wouldn't exactly be a good time to tell him this so he just blurted it out. "Hunt, I'm retiring this year. Wrestlemania 26 will be my last and then I'm done with it all."

Hunter frowned. "Michaels now is not the time for joking. I mean," he laughed. "I get that humor is sometimes a good way to mask forms of pain but this isn't really something a cruel joke can…" Hunter stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on his friend's face. He seemed to be fighting back tears, but aside from that, the determined look in his eyes told Hunter that he'd already made up his mind. "You…you're really calling it quits this year?" Shawn nodded. "But _why_? Why now? If this is because of Ric—

"Ric merely helped make my decision final," he added softly. "I can't do this anymore Hunt. I'm exhausted and truth be told, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my job anyway without thinking of Ric and AJ so…so maybe it's high time I get away and just relax. I have so many things I need to think about and being on the road all the time won't help. It'll be a temporary distraction but even you know I need to find a way to deal with this." He turned away from Hunter shaking his head. "This hurts ya know? This really, really hurts. I can't even begin to describe the pain I feel in my chest right now. A part of it is due to the fact that I still have love for Ric the wrestler, but Ric the father is a man I'd like to punch out right about now." He sighed. "Please don't try and talk me out of this because I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just—I just want to make it through this next week so I can find a way to get on with my life – without Ric."

Hunter scoffed shaking his head. "Shawn this is almost too much for me to deal with right now. I can't—you can't do this to me! What the hell am I supposed to do without you? I thought we agreed to—

Shawn held up his hand trying to remain as calm as possible. "Hunter, now is not the time to argue with me about a childish agreement we had about our retirements. I can't—do this and you don't necessarily need me around anymore. It would be different if we were together but we're not so save it."

"Shawn you seem to have it in your head that it's okay to make rash decisions without talking to your best friend about it. Well it's not okay Shawn," he growled fighting back his own tears. "It's not okay especially since you know I'd never do this to you…just—just up and leave without discussing it with you first and getting your thoughts and feelings about it!"

"Hunter this is stupid and I refuse to argue with you about it!" he snapped. "You can't tell me how I feel. Only I know since this is my body!" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I thought maybe you of all people would be able to understand this but maybe I was wrong."

"Shawn-"

"Hunter, I am physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted," he cried. "Just—for one more time Hunt pretend that you understand and just…let me be. I don't want to argue with you and I don't want us at odds this last week. I need you in my corner so I can do this and not feel so terrible about it."

A long, eerie silence filled the room only accompanied by the sound of light sobs. Hunter turned away from his friend raking a hand through his hair in his own attempt to process everything as well as hold back his own tears. He waited a minute, turning back to watch his friend who was now leaning against the door with his head down, his figure wearing a too familiar posture that screamed defeat. It was just enough to silence his argument for now. Shawn had that same look of defeat about him – the same one he experienced just an hour or two earlier in Ric Flair's room. Hunter shook his head. As much as he hated this, he just couldn't find it in his heart to argue any more, even if he was hurting just as much as the man before him. "Who else knows about this?" he asked quietly.

Shawn looked up wiping his eyes. "Just you, Vince and Mark. No one else knows and they won't know until I'm pinned next Sunday in front of the entire world."

Hunter choked back a sob. "Fuck…Shawn…what am I gonna—I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. I know we're not together but—God Shawn…" Hunter could barely stand on his own two feet anymore and if it wasn't for the smaller arms holding him tightly from behind he would have fallen over from exhaustion – both physically and emotionally. It was just all too much to process.

"I'm sorry Hunter," Shawn whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Hunter found the strength to turn to him and just hold him, wrapping his arms tightly around him while they both sobbed. Hunter held him as closely and tightly as his weak arms would allow him, kissing the top of his head and just familiarizing himself with his best friend all over again. Just knowing that this could very well be the last time they shared a room together did a number on his heart. He pulled away from his friend, taking him by the hand leading him over to the bed.

"H-Hunt?"

Hunter shook his head. "Shawn I know we're not together anymore but you can't—I need some time to…"

"Hunt, this won't make things any easier-"

"Shawn I just need to hold you," he pleaded. "Just—I need to hold you. Is that alright?" Hunter cupped the side of his face tenderly, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded quietly with his friend. "Just…This is my way of dealing with this. I need you—one last time I need you Shawn. Can you do that for me?"

Shawn's voice was gone so he simply nodded, his body barely registering the feel of Hunter's arms placing him on the bed. It wasn't until he was being pulled into Hunter's chest, his warm breath bouncing off the suddenly sensitive flesh around his neck area and the feel of his familiar warmth against him that he choked out another sob.

"I still love you ya know. Always have Shawn…always will."

Shawn didn't say anything. He just allowed Hunter to hold him, each man enjoying the familiar comfort of the other for one last time.


End file.
